The Middle
by ElexCube
Summary: Darwin Raglan Caspian Ahab Poseidon Nicodemius Watterson III. That's my name. But why? (One-Shot) -
1. Part I

DISCLAIMER: All references used in this story are not mine, as they belonged to their respective creators.

A _The Amazing World Of Gumball_ One-Shot Fiction

-–—–-–—–-v-–—–-–—–-

 **THE MIDDLE** by ElexCube

 _Part I_

-–—–-–—–-x-–—–-–—–-

Wednesday, 9:10 PM . . . .

"Dude, you can't write a comment using my account. People will think that I am the one who said it." Gumball informed.

"Aww man..." Looking at the computer screen, Darwin asked, "But I really want to interact with people in the internet."

Gumball thought for a second. "Why don't we make you an account then?"

"Really? We can?!"

"Pffft! Of course! Wait a second..." Gumball typed on the computer. "El..more... Plus... Regis...tration..."

The results of that search appeared in the screen and Gumball clicked the first one before the registration page for Elmore Plus started loading.

Darwin bounced on his seat. "Why am I so excited suddenly?"

"Maybe because your gonna have your first social media account... or because you've been holding your pee for thirty minutes now." Gumball pointed out.

"It can wait. Hurry up, dude!"

"I'm not the one who's slow, it's the goshdarn internet!" The webpage finished loading. "There! Finally." Gumball began typing.

"You know how to create an account now? I remembered Anais was the one who help you create your Elmore Plus." Darwin said.

"Of course I know. Besides, with all of the— I don't wanna say bad, let's just say 'not so good' things that we did on this website, I have so many banned accounts now more than socks with no pair." As he continued to type on the keyboard, Gumball spoke, "Okay... Name... Darwin... Watters—"

"Wait, dude. I want to use my full name on my Elmore Plus." Darwin requested.

"You sure, bro? It's not necessary, you know."

"Nah... I just love my name." Darwin smiled.

"Okay then..." Gumball went back to typing. "Darwin... Rrrrrrrrrrrrrr—" His finger hovered above the R key.

"What happened, Gumball?" Darwin asked.

Gumball side glanced at his brother. Chuckling, he said, "I kinda... forgot your middle names." He smiled.

"WHAT?!" Darwin squealed. "You forgot my name?!"

"Woah hey, it's not my fault you have a long string of it!" Gumball retorted back.

Darwin became mad. "Who's fault is it then?!"

Gumball paused for two seconds before answering. "It's—"

Darwin held up a hand to stop his brother. "You know what? Forget it." He jumped down from his seat and started to walk towards his fishbowl. "I don't need an account anyway. Good night." He then climbed the drawers beside the bunk bed and into the fishbowl he went.

"Fine!" The room went quiet after Gumball's exchange with his brother, so he just unplugged the computer and turned the lights off.

The blue-furred cat and the amphibious goldfish fell asleep with sour look on their faces.

-–—–-–—–-x-–—–-–—–-

When Gumball woke up next morning, the first thing he recieved from his brother was a cold shoulder. "Morning, buddy." He said as he saw Darwin climbed down the drawers.

Darwin still had the sour look he got before he slept and just walked pass Gumball and out of the room.

 _Hmm... I guess he's still mad about last night._ Gumball sighed then removed himself from the sheets.

Later, at the dining area . . . .

The whole Watterson family was seated by the table and having breakfast, no one can't help but notice how Darwin ate his Daisy Flakes grouchily.

Nicole Watterson bent down to her eldest child. "What did you do this time?" She whispered.

"What? Mom?! How can you be so sure that it's my doing?" Gumball whispered back.

Nicole straightened herself on her seat, raised an eyebrow, and crossed her arms.

Gumball saw his mother's posture and sighed. "He is... kinda mad about me forgetting his complete full name." He whispered to his mother.

"Oh..." Nicole sounded, a little shocked by the revelation.

"What's wrong, son? You seem to be upset about something." Richard Watterson carefully asked his adoptive son.

"I AM mad about something!" Darwin dropped his spoon, hopped from his seat, and left the room.

When the goldfish was gone, Richard and Anais put their wrists on their waists and looked questioningly at Gumball.

"What did you do?" Anais sounded.

"Wha—" With mouth hanging open, Gumball gestured his hands forward and turned his head to his side then back, clearly showing disbelief.

Before Gumball could defend his case, Darwin walked in carrying four sets of paper and pens. He treaded the dining area and handed the materials to each of the person seated.

He stood in front of the table and spoke, "Kindly write down my full name, please." grumpily.

Nicole, Gumball, Anais, and Richard looked at each other before complying.

 _Okay, Nicole. Please, don't let your son down._ Nicole thought worryingly.

 _Curse me and my bad memory._ Gumball inwardly facepalmed.

 _Oh no! I can't remember the last one!_ Anais hesitatingly wrote her answer.

"Aha! Raglan!" Richard shouted.

Darwin tapped his feet on the floor as he waited for his family to finish. When he noticed his Mom, brother, sister, and Dad raised their heads, he circled the table to get the papers before hopping onto his seat again. He stuffily looked at the first paper.

 **'DARWIN CASPIAN RAGLAN AHAB POSEIDON NICODEMIUS WATTERSON III'**. Written neatly.

Darwin looked at his mother, who was twiddling her fingers and smiling. He then looked at the next paper.

 **'DARWIn R$?@ CASPIAn AHAB? POSEIDOn nnnnICO... WATTERSOn III'**. Written poorly and misaligned.

Darwin glanced at his brother, who was facing away from him and was looking sullen. He went to the third and the last one.

 **'Darwin Raglan Caspian Ahab Poseidon Watterson III'**. Written cursively.

 **'DARWIN RAGLAN WATTERSON'**. Written in metallica style.

Darwin looked over to his sister, who was sharing the same reaction with Nicole, and his Dad, who was smiling confidently. He then looked at the papers on his fins again.

Two blue cats and two pink bunnies gingerly watched their goldfish until they saw him sighed.

Darwin's grouchy face contorted to a sad one. "They were all wrong, guys." He said as he set down the papers on the table.

Nicole, Gumball, and Anais became frustrated and worried by that, except Richard who had his face filled with confusion.

"What?" Richard muttered but no one noticed him.

"It's Darwin Raglan Caspian Ahab Poseidon Nicodemius Watterson the third." Darwin said with a pouty face. But then, he forced a smile for his family. "It's okay, guys. I understand."

Before anyone could say something to Darwin, the sound of school bus stopping in front of their house came.

As a mother, Nicole can immediately know if something was wrong with her kids. And now, she knew that Darwin was still upset about what happened. She wanted to talk with her son but she can't let them be late for school. And besides, she got something on her mind. With a sigh, she told them, "Okay, sweeties. You get your things and hop onto the bus. Be quick." carefully.

"Okay, Mom." "Okay, Mrs. Mom."

The Watterson siblings walked out the dining area leaving their parents behind.

Nicole watched her children leave and sighed. She then looked at her husband, who was still confused about something. "What is it, Richard?" She asked.

"Uhhh..." Richard sounded before jumping out of his chair and went to his wife's side. "Nicole, what were the names Darwin just said?! I only gave him one middle name!" He hurriedly asked to his wife with his closed fist in front of his chin.

Nicole sighed again. "Sorry, honey. I guess I never told you. I'll tell you later after our kids left." She said as she patted her husband's arm.

-–—–-–—–-x-–—–-–—–-

Few minutes later . . . .

Nicole stood by the doorway waving at her kids as they enter the school bus. She gently closed the front door after the bus drove off. She glanced at her husband on the couch.

Richard was peeking behind the couch's backrest. "What now, honey?" He asked.

Nicole walked towards the door in the middle of the foyer. "Come on, Richard." She opened the door and went inside the room.

Richard slowly made his way into his and his wife's bedroom. After he closed the door behind him, he turned to his wife.

Nicole sat on the bed beside the nightstand and opened one of its drawers. She carefully rummaged through its contents until she found what she was looking for. She slowly pulled a folded paper, slightly creased on its edges. With both hands, she unfolded the parchment and... smiled.

Richard seated himself beside his wife and peeked over at the paper. "Wait... Is that~" He pointed.

"Yes, honey. It is." Nicole moved the paper so her husband can see it much better.

The married cat and bunny couple stared at the paper before Nicole spoke again. "I think... I know just what Darwin needs."

There on the old piece of paper, even though chaotically scribbled, was the origin of Darwin's middle names.

"I'll tell him a story of how he got his name."

-–—–-–—–-x-–—–-–—–-

A.N. — Hello hello everybody, **ElexCube** here. So, I got this idea on my head and I thought why not make a one-shot out of it. And here it is. Actually, this is maybe a two or three-part one shot so... would you mind waiting for the next chapter? I doubt it. *awkward laughter*

Okay... I'll update in a day or two... or three... maybe four... but it's definitely within five days. Hehe.

Don'tMindMe! Buh-bye! XD


	2. Part II

DISCLAIMER: All references used in this story are not mine, as they belonged to their respective creators.

A _The Amazing World Of Gumball_ One-Shot Fiction

-–—–-–—–-v-–—–-–—–-

 **THE MIDDLE** by ElexCube

 _Part II_

-–—–-–—–-x-–—–-–—–-

Gumball's POV

Today... was a very bad day... so far. My brother was upset and it was all my fault— well... atleast most of it. But still, it was because of my carelessness that he had been so quiet at school. And it really weighed up my guilt. I tried to talk him into doing something that might interest him and cheer him up, but he just turned me down. Now, I'm feeling really really really bad and so guilty. And the worst part is, I don't know how to make it up to him. I think... my brother hates me.

Anais' POV

My family was in a middle of a crisis. I feel bad when one of them was upset, specially when I was involved on why they were upset. When I saw Darwin's downcasted look earlier at the breakfast table, I knew that he was so affected by the incident, he was just keeping it. I wish I could do something for him, but I don't know what to do. I hope Gumball had. But who am I kidding? Gumball? Definitely no. _*sigh*_

Darwin's POV

I like my name, I really do. It's like a long chain of awesome titles, it's so cool. And I loved it. Until today... I guess. I know that it must be silly being upset about your family writing your name wrong, but... it kinda hurt me a bit. I want to know how I got them. But now... I'm considering something.

-–—–-–—–-x-–—–-–—–-

Richard was sitting on the couch watching TV, as usual, but his face can't hide the fact that something was bothering him. He, as well as everyone in his family, felt very bad about what happened earlier that day. He sighed and turned the television off before the sound of a stopping bus caught his attention. "Ah! They're here! Nicole! The kids are here!"

Nicole was putting the groceries she just bought in the fridge as she heard his husband's call. "Okay, Richard." She said as she moved quickly to finish her current task.

Richard stood by the front door as it opened revealing his sons and daughter. He saw Darwin entered first and so he said, "Hey, son. How's school?" with uncertainty.

Darwin stopped and smiled to his Dad. "Hey, Mr. Dad. It's the same as always." He averted his eyes and rubbed his back. "I uh... I'll be upstairs. I'll join you guys later at dinner." He continued walking.

Richard felt his worry rose up as he watched his adoptive son climb the stairs. "Okay, son." was his only reply. He noticed his other kids enter the house and he gave them a knowing look.

Gumball and Anais looked at their father before slowly shaking their heads.

Nicole hurriedly left the kitchen and saw her family, without her adoptive son, hung their heads in worry and frustration. She paced towards her husband and grabbed his arm. "Where's Darwin?" She asked to everyone.

"He went upstairs." Richard solemnly responded.

Nicole looked at the top of the stairs before sighing. "I'll talk to him." She said.

"I tried that one already, Mom. And he turned me down." Gumball said, almost teary eyed.

"Yeah, Mom. Me too. I think he just needs some time alone." Anais pointed.

"Yes, sweeties. But I'm his mother. I'm sure he'll listen to what I'll say." Nicole pulled out the paper from her skirt pocket.

"What's that, Mom?" Anais asked.

"Here. Take a look." Nicole gave the paper to her kids.

As he watched her mother held the paper to them, Gumball noticed something familiar about it. "Wait..." He accepted the paper and unfolded it. "I... I remember this paper."

"Really?" Anais scooted closer to her brother so she can also see the paper.

With a slightly amused face, Gumball looked up to his mother. "You kept it?" Which earned a nod and a smile from his mother. "And you're gonna show this to him?"

"I figured that he got to know about it." Nicole said.

-–—–-–—–-x-–—–-–—–-

Nicole was now walking up the stairs after telling to her firstborn, daughter, and husband to wait in the couch for her to fetch Darwin. Looking up ahead, she saw the door of her sons' room. With a breath, she carefully knocked on the wooden surface.

 _*knock knock*_

"Darwin? Sweetheart?" Nicole softly called out. Grabbing the doorknob, she didn't wait for a response before cracking the door open. The light from the hallway bled inside the dark room.

"Mrs. Mom?"

Nicole heard that and she pushed the door much wider. "Sweetie, can we talk to you for a moment?" She saw his son sitting on the office chair for when they use the computer.

Still sitting on the chair but was facing his mother figure by the door, Darwin gave a nod. "Okay." He smiled.

Nicole reciprocated her son's smile. "Thank you, honey. Come on, let's go downstairs and join the others." She stepped back a little.

Darwin stood up and walked with his Mom down the stairs. As he descended on the stairs, he saw a glimpse of his family smiling softly at him.

Gumball was relieved that his mother was able to convince his brother to talk with them.

"Over here, son. Sit with us. We're gonna tell you an important story." Richard stated to Darwin with mild excitement.

Darwin raise a questioning brow. "A story?"

Nicole put a hand behind her adoptive son. "Come on." They rounded the couch and sat themselves.

The Watterson family was complete once again sitting on a piece of furniture. Darwin was seated in the middle between Nicole, Gumball, Anais, and Richard.

"Uh, guys?" Darwin sounded and he caught the attention of everyone, he seemed to be agitated.

"Yes, Darwin." Anais uttered, looking up to his brother.

"Well.. I got something in mind." Darwin looked down at his fins.

"What is it, buddy?" Gumball, his voice was still heavy.

Darwin was quiet for a second before sighing and standing up from his seat. He walked a few feet from the couch and stopped, facing his family.

"Darwin?" Gumball called under his breath.

Darwin sighed before speaking. "Um... Before anything else, I... got something that I want to say. Firstly, I just want to apologize."

Everybody wanted to say something like 'You don't have to apologize Darwin. It's _us_ who should apologize to you.' but they decided to keep quiet for now and let Darwin finish telling.

"Yeah, I know that it was silly of me being upset about the issue. It's just..." Darwin paused as he rubbed his fin with his other. "...I don't know... I got a little dramatic about it." Darwin continued, careful on choosing his words. "I mean, it's just a name, right?" He showed a small smile.

 _No no no, that's not true!_ Everyone shouted in their heads.

"So..." Darwin made eye contact to his family for the first time since he began his speech. "...I got an idea. I think it's the best for everyone's convenience, but it's only my idea." He paused. "I can change my name, if you guys want." His face warped into puzzlement when he saw everyone's mouth hanging open and with eyes filled with tears. "Uh, guys?"

Without another word, Nicole, Gumball, Anais, and Richard jumped and caught Darwin into a hug, crying their eyes out.

"Waaaahhhh...!!! We're so sorry, bro. And no...! I won't let you change your name! As long as I'm around! Waaaahhhh...!!!!" Gumball cried, tightly hugging his brother.

"Yeah, never!! Please forgive us for our carelessness, Darwin. Waaaahhhh...!!" Anais wept, not planning to let go his brother's legs.

"I'm so sorry too...! Waaaahhhh...!" Richard said, snot and tears on his face as he hugged Darwin and Anais.

"And me for being a bad mother. I'm so sorry, honey..." Nicole sniffed, tears flowed from her eyes as she hugged Darwin and Gumball.

Darwin stood there wide-eyed in the middle of his family's cries. His brother's continuous apologizing. His sister's small sniffs. His Dad's loud wailing. And his Mom's self-blaming. He stood there, feeling his family's hug got tighter. And for the first time that day, he felt happy. Very happy, and his smile proved it.

Gumball leaned out from his brother and with a mess for a face, he asked, "Are you really serious *huff* about changing you— *huff* your name, buddy?" shakily, making everyone's eyes point to Darwin.

Darwin took his time looking at each of his family's faces before turning to his brother again. "I think... I think I changed my mind." He smiled.

Everyone's wet faces showed a smile by Darwin's response. They went for another hug before their legs collapsed and they now sat on the floor at the center of their living room. Everybody felt somehow relieved.

A few moments later, Gumball broke the hug again. Everyone let Darwin go, except Anais who was now had her brother's fin on her hold. He was not ruining the moment on purpose, but he got to ask. "Are you still mad at us, Darwin?" He huffed.

"Nope. Not at all. You know I can't handle being mad at you guys for too long." Darwin said as he glanced at each of his family. "And don't blame yourself, Mrs. Mom. You know too well that you're the greatest Mrs. Mom for us."

"Awww... Thank you, sweetheart." Nicole said as she wipe her face with her hand.

"But what if we forgot your name again?" Anais looked up to her brother from her hug.

"It's fine. It's no big deal for me now." Darwin smile, patting his sister's head.

"No, it's not 'no big deal'." Gumball corrected. "Dad..."

Richard quickly got the folded paper out and slowly showed to Darwin. "Here, Darwin. Unfold and see." He said.

Darwin held the paper on his fins and did just what his father said. He saw the contents of it. He immediately noticed how messy the writings were. But then his eyes went wide again as he realized what were the scribbles said. It was his name.

"What you see Darwin was the paper of where your name was written for the first time." Richard stated.

"Really?" Darwin uttered slowly.

"Yes, honey. Do you want to know how you got your name?" Nicole leaned to her adoptive son.

Staring at the old piece of paper on his fins, he answered, "Yes. I want to, Mrs. Mom."

-–—–-–—–-x-–—–-–—–-

A.N. — Here! An update! I decided to make it a three-part one, so bear with me. Hehe.

So, watchu think? Cuz' honestly, I'm not confident on how this one-shot will end. But I will still do my best.

Last chapter coming in a few days.

Question: Is it wrong for an author to beg some favorites for his story?

Don'tMindMe! Just asking. Hihi.

Happy birthday to me. XD 11.21

— **ElexCube**


	3. Part III

DISCLAIMER: All references used in this story are not mine, as they belonged to their respective creators.

A _The Amazing World Of Gumball_ One-Shot Fiction

-–—–-–—–-v-–—–-–—–-

 **THE MIDDLE** by ElexCube

 _Part III_

-–—–-–—–-x-–—–-–—–-

 _About Eight Years Ago_

[ . . . news. A grocery store has been robbed by some unknown thieves . . . ]

Came the sound of the morning news show on the TV as Richard trudged into the living room holding a piece of paper and a pen. He was wearing a pair of ripped jeans and a black shirt topped with an unbuttoned red checkered flannel shirt. He sat on the couch as he heard her wife's voice run through his mind again.

 _"Richard, can you think of a middle name for Darwin? We need it for the papers so we can properly adopt him. I'll pick it up later when I get back, I just have a small errand to do. You got it?"_

[ . . . Thank you, Ted. I'm here at the corner of Redway and Polyp, Downtown Elmore, and just across the road behind me was the crime scene of the foretold robbery . . .]

"Yes, Nicole. And I won't let you down. I won't let Darwin down. I will give him the most awesome name ever! A name that'll help him make friends. A name that'll make him more attractive to ladies. A name that he be proud to write on any paper he write on! A name that'll look good on history books." Richard exclaimed. "A name that goes... Umm... It goes..." He grunted, trying to use his brain.

[ . . . As you can see, people are still continuing to gather around the police tapes . . .]

Richard closed his eyes, squeezing his noggin to work. "Something like..." He grunted again.

[ . . . let's try and talk to some of the witnesses . . .]

"Elijah? No— Scepter? Nuh-uh— Jeremy?" Richard shook his head, not satisfied.

[ . . . Hello, sir. Can you please tell us about the thieves that you saw? . . .]

"Come on... Come on... Think! Richard, think!"

[ . . . I saw them bursting out of the doors and hopping into their car . . .]

"Romeo? Cecilia? Janet? Oliver? Crisostomo? Uzumaki?" Richard muttered.

[ . . . they were masked, I didn't see their faces . . .]

"Aaahhh...!!! What name? What name? What name?" Richard said as he pounded his head lightly with both hands.

[ . . . yeah, I think they were amateurs. Their masks were like just pieces of cloth. I'm pretty sure one of them was wearing underwear as mask . . .]

Richard wore a reading glasses and skimmed through a book titled 'Names' on its front cover.

[ . . . they were all wearing pairs of jeans . . .]

"I need a name! An awesome one like..."

[ . . . and wearing identical . . .]

"Something like..."

[ . . . black sleved . . .]

". . . like . . ."

[ . . . raglan shirts.]

"AHA!!!!!... Raglan." Richard quickly bent down on the coffee table and immediately scribbled on the paper. When he was finished, he held the paper up. "There! Darwin Raglan Watterson." He wrote in his metallica penmanship. He placed down the paper on the table. "Phew! That was very stressing, I need a snack." As he went towards the direction of the kitchen.

[ . . . And now for the weather. Kim? . . .]

-–—–-–—–-x-–—–-–—–-

"I know what I have to do now... Te ne ne neew..." Four year-old Gumball sang as he entered the front door of his house. He played his imaginary electric guitar as he bounced along the couch's front. When, something caught his eyes. He spotted a paper laying on the coffee table with a pen restraining it. "Oooohhhh..." He stopped on his tracks and with his full attention on the peice of paper, he reached and picked it up. "What's this? It's Dad's handwriting. Hmmm..." Moving the paper closer to his face, he tried to read it. "Da...r...win... R— R...ag— la...n Watterson. Hmm... Maybe they're giving Darwin a proper name." He uttered and shrugged before setting the paper down again and walking away.

Three seconds passed...

Gumball quickly returned and picked the paper up again. "What?!! Raglan?! What name was this? I can't let this happen. It sounds like a beachside town in New Zealand. My brother deserves a better one, or two." He protested. Grabbing the pen and setting the paper on the table, he crossed out 'Raglan' without any thought. He then smiled at the paper with his chubby cheeks for . . . .

". . ." It took thirty seconds.

"Now what?" Gumball asked the reader. Then it snapped at him. "Oh yeah, I'm suppose to write a different name." He chuckled. "Hmmm..." He sounded as he put his free hand on his chin. "Aha!" Slowly and careful, he wrote the name he thought out on the paper above the name he just crossed out. He looked proudly at the name he wrote and happily said, "There, Calvin."

 **CASPIAN**. Written by a four-year old.

"And the second one is... hmmm..." Gumball wrote what was on his mind before stopping. "Nope, can't remember the spelling. I'll go check it from the book." He ran upstairs leaving the name **AHAB** next to the first one he wrote.

A moment later, Gumball ran back into the living room area holding a book on his paws. Opening the book and finding a certain name he liked, he stopped by the coffee table again and read. "There, Poseidon." He set the book down to the floor and immediately grabbing the pen. "I knew I got the wrong spelling." Crossing out **AHAB** , he replaced it by scribbling **POSEIDON**. Dropping the pen, he picked up the paper again with both hand and holding it forward. "Much better." He uttered and returned the paper to its previous position with the pen on top.

-–—–-–—–-x-–—–-–—–-

Nicole got back from the errand she did. That errand was submitting her application to the Rainbow Factory, hoping to get a job there. She was wearing a pink baggy sweater and a white pair of pants. "Richard...?!" Entering through the front door, she called out for her husband. She noticed someone laying on the sofa, moving to know who it was, she smiled when she saw the sleeping form of Gumball. "Aaww..." Planning to plant a kiss at her son's forehead, she walked over and sat on the couch when an object on the coffee table caught her eyes. Curious, she picked up the paper an read its contents. Confused at first but she realized what must happened regarding to the thing she was holding. "Raglan? I bet he just heard it from the TV." She chuckled as she shook her head. "Caspian Ahab Poseidon. Well, these are some names. Why the middle one's crossed out though?" She shrugged before an idea came into her. "Hmm... Ooh!" She went and wrote something below the names.

 **NICODEMIUS**

"There, I always like that name. And for the memory of previous Darwins . . ." Nicole scribbled more on the paper. Finishing her writing, she read, "Darwin Raglan Caspian Ahab Poseidon Nicodemius Watterson the third. I think this'll do." Smiling, she folded the paper and put it in her pocket. Turning her attention to her son beside her, she bent down and placed a kiss on Gumball's forehead, who stirred a little but smiled. She got up and went for the front door again. Her desired destination was the Social Welfare office, for the proper adoption of the newest member of their family.

"Hello, Mrs. Mom!"

"Oh!" Surprised by her son as she opened the door, Nicole smiled down at Darwin. "Oh hello, Darwin."

Standing on the porch and looking adorable as always, Darwin asked, "Have you seen Gumball, Mrs. Mom? I've been waiting for him to get the ball but it has been two hours."

"Oh sorry, sweetie. Gumball fell asleep on the couch." Nicole softly answered.

"Really?" Darwin looked down, thinking of what to do. "It's fine. I think I'll just take a nap as well." He said.

"Okay, sweetheart." Letting her soon to be legal son inside the house, Nicole placed a kiss on top of her son's head as he passed by. "I'll be going, sweetie. I'll be back in an hour. Bye..."

Darwin waved at his Mom. "Bye, Mrs. Mom."

Closing the front door, Nicole walked down the porch, through the front lawn, and into her car. When properly seated, Nicole pulled out the paper again and eyed it. She smiled genuinely, glanced at her house, back at the paper, and muttered, "Darwin." before placing the paper on her car's dashboard and driving off.

-–—–-–—–-x-–—–-–—–-

 _Present_

"Hahahaha..." The whole family shared a hearty laugh after Richard, Gumball, and Nicole finished their stories. They were still sprawled on the floor.

"Man, I really thought I wrote 'Calvin' down that day." Gumball snickered.

"I _was_ right when I said that you got that name from the TV, Richard." Nicole said to her husband.

"Yeah..." Richard sounded sheepishly.

"Thank you, Gumball, Mrs. Mom, and Mr. Dad, for telling me this story. Now, I got more reason to love my name more." Darwin said. "And I'm sorry for thinking about the idea of changing my name." He pouted.

"It's alright, buddy. We're so sorry too. Just remember, whatever happened, your still my best friend *and* brother. No matter what your name is." Gumball reassured.

"And you will still be our son, the middle one of the three. We love you, and don't you forget that, sweetie." Nicole said and her husband nodded in agreement.

"I love you too, guys." Darwin was touched by what his brother, Mom, and Dad had said. A small paw got his attention and looked down on the sullen form of her sister.

"Uh. Darwin. Sorry if I didn't have any like... contribution to your name." Anais said with droopy ears.

"Oh come on, Anais." Darwin said as he hugged his sister. "Don't be sorry."

"Yeah, you haven't born yet when that happened." Gumball informed.

"Oh sweetheart." As Nicole looked at her daughter engulfed by Darwin's hug. "Hmm... You know what? I'll tell you something."

"What is it, Mom?" Anais asked.

"Do you know who gave you your middle name?" Nicole queried.

"Huh? I thought you gave me that name." Anais said.

"No, sweetie. It was Darwin."

"It's me!" Darwin cheered.

"Really?" Anais went to hug her goldfish brother before happily saying, "Thank you, Darwin."

"You're welcome." Darwin wrapped his fins around his sister again.

Few moments had passed as the Watterson continued their pleasant bonding on their living room's floor. They didn't mind how long it had been in there as long as they shared a laugh. They didn't mind how noisy they were as long as they hugged each other. They didn't mind anything as long as they were family. And that was all that mattered.

"You know, it's good thing that you miswrote Calvin to Caspian, Gumball. That would be bad for Darwin." Anais chuckled.

"Huh? Why?" Gumball asked.

"Yeah." Darwin said in curiousness.

"Because the name Calvin means bald."

Darwin's eyes widen before slowly turning to his brother, who was smirking at him.

"Calvin." Gumball said coyly.

Darwin sighed before turning to his sister again. "You shouldn't have told us."

-–—–-–—–-x-–—–-–—–-

A.N. — And it's wrapped up, guys. It's done. What do you think about how it ended? I admit, I'm a bad writer. I know that someone could've wrote this more better than I did. You know, being amateur and all. But hey, not bad for my first fic if I should say. Hehe. If you liked the concept, please feel free to try writing your own version. It's not ours after all.

Comments, suggestions, and advices are still welcome.

Thanks to those who Faved, Followed, and Reviewed my story. You guys made my day. Specially to **KittyUndercover** , thanks thanks. And that's it. I'm gonna go now and draft another story.

Thanks for reading! Buh-bye!!

Don'tMindMe! XD

— **ElexCube**


	4. Extra I

_Two Days Later_

Earlier that morning, Darwin put his whole family into a challenge. The challenge comprised of only one rule: they have to address each other using their middle names. Failure of doing the said rule will receive a penalty. They just decided to use rulers for smacking. Now, Gumball and Darwin was sprawled on the floor of their room with open textbooks scattered before them.

"Hey, Gumball. Can I borrow your— OW!!!"

A foot-length wooden ruler smacked at Darwin's fin as he reached it out to her brother. His intent was just to borrow an eraser but now he hissed as he rubbed his abused limb with the other.

Gumball smugly waved the ruler in front of his brother's face. He was, so far, doing great with the challenge. "Thirteen. Come on, Raglan. This challenge wasn't too hard. Well, for me I guess." He gave a smirk laugh.

Raglan's brows furrowed. "It's not fair! It's not my fault I'm always forgetting it." He crossed his fins.

"Uhpuhpuhpuhp! No complaining please. You're the one who started this." Gumball informed.

Raglan held up his face before sighing. "I know..." He said before going up again. "But I swear, if you ever made a mistake..." He picked up his wooden ruler. "...I'll whack your butt so hard, that it'll become the same color as Miss Simian's tushies." His eyes widened when he realized what he just said.

The sinister image of their monkey teacher's backside flashed before Gumball and Raglan's eyes and they both cringed in disgust.

"Sorry I said that." Darwin said.

"Yeah. Way to bring that up, Caspian." Gumball looked at his brother in disbelief. He threw his eraser to his brother. "Let's just finish our homework so we can do what we want. I don't intend to waste Saturday morning in front of books." He continued reading his English book.

"Okay, Tristopher." Caspian used the eraser and after he was finished using it, his face warped to a confused one. "Hey... I don't remember saying that I'm going to borrow your eraser. How did you know?" He asked.

"Duh..." Tristopher sassed. "It's written above." He pointed upwards. "Third paragraph, second sentence."

Caspian looked up and saw what his brother was talking about. "Huh—" He turned to Tristopher. "How come we can do that?"

With eyes still on his book, Tristopher replied, "I don't know. I'm surprised too." He shrugged as he flipped a page.

Caspian also shrugged and returned to his homework.

-–—–-x-–—–-

 **A.N.** — I have nothing to do.


End file.
